Devils Pet
by DarkRaven4ever
Summary: A mysterious being appears when a feline like girl came along. Is she the cause for the strange hapenings? Rated for language and some sexual content. First fan fic R&R pls.
1. Default Chapter

Devils Pet, Chapter 1 

Deep within the pits of hell the flames had turned black and red eyes pierced the flames. The flames swirled as a shadowy figure approached "Come out my little kitten...my kitten of heck...come out and play..." said a cold, bitter voice. The flames swirled around the figure and then back to where it once was. The flames slowly seemed to take form of something. The flames vanished and there stood a feline being. Every inch of her beautiful. She wore nothing but chains around her black tail, wrists, ankles, and neck. She had long black hair then went down to her lower back and had gleaming blue eyes that shined from the reflection of the flames. From the knee down she had furry black cat-like legs. One of the most gorgeous creatures stood before the devil himself. "good...", whispered the shadowy figure that had stood beyond the feline.

"You shall do what you are told...each day you shall lure all who are bestowed under your spell...and each night you shall kill those you lured...UNDERSTAND?!" As he said his last word he clawed the feline's thigh leaving a bloody mark that looked like the Japanese symbol for fire.

"Yes...I understand, master, my lord..." said the feline in a soft voice.

So the cat, born from the flames of hell itself, did what it was told. It lured people by day and killed them by night. But five years later it was killed after many others had figured out who the murderer of the village was. It was shot through it's heart never to be seen again...that is until over three thousand years later...

(Sorry its so short...But this is the introduction...please R&R...It doesn't matter if it's flames or not...and don't worry...the titans come along next chapter...This is just the basic introduction that you'll need to know through out the story...)


	2. Black Fire

**Devils pet, Chapter 2**

"Dude c'mon! We always get meat on our pizza! Why not listen to me for change!" Beast Boy yelled at Cyborg. They were, like always, arguing over what type of pizza to order.

"Because you don't matter!" Cy' yelled at Beast Boy. He glared back at Cyborg.

"May I make a suggestion?" Starfire said, a gleam of hope on her face, "Can we order two pizzas? One with meat desired by Cyborg and the other pizza with these 'veggies' Beast Boy wishes to eat."

"Starfire…don't joke like that." Cyborg said staring at her.

"But I was not - -" Starfire began to state, but was interrupted by Raven's cold bitter voice.

"Starfire…leave them be…you can't stop those two once they begin to argue" she said coldly.

Then she heard something at the near by bank. Alarms blared and police began to surround the place one by one. Red and blue lights shined onto the bank as the alarms continued to sound. Suddenly Cinderblock broke out of the bank money clutched in his stone hands. Robin stood up when noticing this and so did everyone else.

"Titans go- -" Robin began, but stopped when a black blur seemed to run by. All the Titans froze when this black 'blur' ran back and forth pass Cinderblock leaving black flames in it's path. It stopped, but couldn't be seen that easily since black flames surrounded it, though a shadowy female figure was within it. What were clearly seen though were her glowing, blood red eyes. The 'flame' constantly ran around cinderblock with each time she ran past she left a mark on the rock-like monster until finally he fell to the ground. The so-called 'flame' grabbed the money and burned it as if it was nothing important.

"Dude! How did you- -" Beast Boy began but was cut off by a voice which came from the 'flame'.

"Get away from me you bastards!" said a pissed off voice that was obviously owned by a bad girl female, which was the black fire.

"Hey, we were just- -" Robin had began, but the mysterious 'flame' began to throw black fireballs at them.

Robin obviously did what he would always do when he knew that they were dealing a villain or in this case vileness.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled and all the Titans automatically got ready for combat. The mysterious feminine flame looked over her shoulder to see the full moon. As if she was late for something important she ran off with the same incredible speed she used to take down cinderblock. The Titans followed at the best speed. They followed the blur, that was the flame, into an ally, but she had vanished not a trace of her left. The moon was over the horizon and shown into the dreary ally.

"Where did she go?" Raven questioned looking down the ally, which had some graffiti on the wall.

"And from where did she come" Star asked as well, also looking among the abandoned ally.

"I don't know, but we will find out." Robin had told the two girls, who kept their gaze on the ally.

"Dude, lets ask her!" Beast boy suggested and looked at a teenage girl who was walking toward them.

She was wearing green jeans and a gray halter-top. It wasn't so easily seen though since she wore a long black jacket that seemed like it came straight out of the Matrix. On her head was a green ski cap. She seemed kind of awkward dressed in a jacket and hat like that especially since it was really hot out today even the night was scorching. She had long straight black hair that had stuck out of the front of her hat, which had covered both her eyes that were already drenched in shadow.

"Hey um…" Robin had started out, but the teenager girl had walked straight past all the Titans. Although Beast boy had grabbed her arm and she had stopped to face him.

"Dude, we're trying to ask you something." He had said and so the girl stood up straight and looked at him, although her eyes were still not visible.

Once Beast Boy had took a full look of her, from head to toe and looked her back in the face and realized she was quite pretty. "Ok, did you see some black flame run past here?" he asked now letting go of her.

"A black flame? Yeah, I've seen it…" She began.

"You did?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, but she vanished into thin air so quit your looking, now let go, bastard!" she pleaded.

Beast Boy once again grabbed her arm as the girl had attempted to leave "Why are you running off?"

"Why are you asking me questions?" she said in a cold tone.

"Do you even know who we are Ms. Darkness?" Raven asked glaring at the mysterious girl.

"Yes. You are the Teen Titans and I wouldn't be talking, Raven."

"Dude what's you deal? We just asked you a question and you start freaking out." Beast Boy said not letting go of the girl.

"You're the big deal!" She yelled in harsh voice, "Now let go!!!"

Beast Boy just grasped tighter onto her since she yelled. She might have been pretty, but she had some badass attitude to go with it… The girl glared at Beast Boy and grinded her teeth. She looked at him now so her eyes were clearly visible through the tufts of hair. At the same time the moon had disappeared from the sky and the sun was rising up; the sky, now an orangey purple color. The girl gasped for a second and anger had completely vanished from her face.

With her freed hand she pushed her hair to the side so her eyes were more easily seen. They were a soft green color that shone as the light shined onto her, "I'm sorry, I can be so rude sometimes…can you please let go?" she said a smile upon her face.

**End, chapter 2**

((Well that was chapter 2. Sorry it took me so long to get it up. I had writers block and on top of that I was grounded. Kind of hard to write while your stuck in your room for so long you lost track of the time. But the good news is I already started with Chapter 3, now it's time to finish it. Keep on reviewing please! Thanks for reading, see you in Chapter 3!))


End file.
